Promises of her Parents
by KaeCover
Summary: Riley Matthews has many titles and seen in different ways by many people. Her birthday is arriving and it is up to her to bring two feuding side together all while figuring her self out, with her best friend by her side what could go wrong? About from the boy that her parents have bounded her to. Please give this a go! I am terrible at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I know I am in the middle of writing Forget me Not, Side by Side and Secrets in Hand but I thought I might be a bit crazy and start writing yet another multi chapter Riarkle fanfic. I have lot's of ideas for this story but I always love it when you guys put forward your ideas. If you have any, I am totally open.**

 **So this is kind of a old fashioned type plot but with some modern ideas. Mainly the characters. So I will try and keep true to the characters traits and all that.**

 **Please review and let me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or the characters. Just the plot line.**

"Excuse me, your highness but am I able to come in and fix the bed for you?" A soft call sounded out from behind the large doors.

Riley looked up from the book she was reading and gracefully hopped off the bay window seat she was sitting on.

"Come on in Maya!" She called with a large beam and in entered her best friend and top maid.

Maya's mother helped out in the kitchens and lived inside the palace so two girls grew up together, regardless of their status in society. Her blonde friend was a spunky fireball who always got in trouble with the adults surrounding her. Her mother always wanted to be an actress but couldn't find the money to join the local performing arts academy Riley's father had built many years ago. But the palace staff always put on an end of year performance and Katie always got the leading role. Centre stage was her home she often said.

Maya walked into the room before jumping onto the bed with a mighty _thud_. Riley chuckled and did a short sprint before joining her on the bed also.

Maya grinned with a strange gleam in her eyes and raised her hand up in the air, pillow in her grasp and Riley raised an eyebrow before grabbing a pillow of her own for self-defence. And that was how the Great Battle of the Pillows #762 began.

A good solid 30 minutes later and two panting girls later, a knock at the door made them pause and lift their heads towards the door.

Riley cleared her throat before speaking.

"Come in" She said while standing from the bed and walking over closer to the door, with

Maya scampering off the bed and quickly making it up.

Charlie came in and bowed before speaking directly to Riley.

"Your highness, his majesty requires you in the throne immediately." He bowed once again before retreating behind the door and closing it gently behind him. Riley looked over to Maya confused her just grimaced and led her towards the dressing table. The brunette sat down and looked at herself in the mirror with her head crooked to the side in thought. Her best friend worked around her, braiding her hair, twisting it and pulling it back.

Riley Matthews is what she saw but she knew very many people saw her just as that title and not others that came along with her. To her father she was his daughter, heir and then Riley. When she was born her father quickly changed the laws so that if he had any more children and they happened to be boys, she would not lose her entitlement to the throne. A few years later, August was born. He was commonly known to everyone as Auggie and he was always very proud showing off how old he was.

Maya lightly dusted her face with powder before patting her head gently, offering a small amount of comfort to her. Riley smiled at her in the mirror before standing. She pulled at the hem of her dress before confidently raising her head to leave.

When she reached the throne room, Riley saw her mother and father waiting for her. She stood in front of them before curtsying elegantly. When she raised her head she saw her mother beaming at her but her eyes held a strange emotion. Something she had not seen in Topanga's eyes before.

"Riley, as you know you are now coming to the age of 15, we need to start thinking about your future and this kingdoms future. As you also know, I have been trying to bring together the two kingdoms that have been fighting for many years. Now King Stuart and I have come up with a plan as we are both sick of war. We only hope that you will help us with this." Her father said and Riley shook her head quickly, prepared to do anything for her parents.

"We are holding a ball in honour of your birthday and have invited both kingdoms in the attempts to make friends with some of the people." Her mother added in with a gleam in her eyes at the thought of hosting a ball.

"Now here is something I want you to do, can you please become friends with King Stuart's son? His name is Farkle and I think you two will get on quite nicely…." Her mother continued to speak but Riley didn't listen to the rest. Her mind was reeling with this information.

 _Surely my parents don't want me to be just friends with him. I can see it in their eyes, there is more to the story than they were letting on_ she thought.

Her parents soon dismissed her and she walked back to her room to talk to Maya. When she reached the doors of her chambers she stopped to notice the delicate craving into the wood and how it started from one end to the other. Not breaking the pattern.

She pushed down on the handle and walked in to see Maya surrounded by fabric and holding a bunch of safety pins while Katie was bustling around with tape measure thrown around her neck in haste.

"Riley! There you are, come on over. We need to get started on this dress if we want it ready for next week. I would say to any other person 'we are going to make you look beautiful' but since you naturally do anyway, I will just try and enhance that." Katy said this with a wide smile and beckoned her over with a hand wave.

Katy and Maya were as close to family as they could possibly get. She always went to them if she had problem as her parents were busy most of the time running the show. But she was always included with these two and they didn't care about the crown that was placed on her head.

As she talked to Maya about dress designs she thought back to what her parents said and told Katy she wanted to make a statement with her dress. That she was more than just the glitters of jewellery and tiaras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all those who read the first chapter! I hope you like where I will be headed with this story. If not, let me know by PMing me or reviewing. I thought I would post another chapter as I am stalling, I don't want to finish writing this essay at the moment... after this, I had better get writing. Wish me luck!**

 **Lucille Perished: Thank you! And thank you for sticking with me for the last couple Riarkle stories I have written.**

 **starryfan17: Thank you so much! I was hoping to make this slightly original but I am sure someone already has written something like this for GMW. Who knows what I have tucked away... hehe. You have a great day yourself!**

 **Anilovesbook123: Thanks! I hope I can juggle it myself, yikes... what have I started... this should be fun to try and write for like 4 stories at the same time.**

 **Stardust16: Hahaha, I like your tastes in ships if I must say so my self. Thank you and I hope you do like this chapter then.**

 **thelittlespud: Hey, thank you! It is bit different to what I usually write...**

 **Riarkle (Guest): Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I hope the gold doesn't get dull over time though...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters, only the plot line**

Riley was sitting in the bay window when someone walked into the room and only then did the girl look at from her intense staring outside.

"Come on peaches, show time" Maya said extending her hand out to her friend. The brunette took it and the two walked out into the hall. Guards bowing as they passed until they reached the door that blocked them from the chaos and socializing of the ball.

"I will see you later" Maya was invited to the ball of course but she was told she could not enter with Riley. The blonde walked away to main entrance to the ballroom but not before giving her a thumbs and a smile, then she was swept up in the cowards.

Riley was quite nervous as her parents had given her a certain dress to wear but she went behind their back and made one of her own, with the help of brilliant Katy. Riley looked gorgeous but not a typical princess way. Her hand reached up to play with the braid in her hair, waiting for her cue to enter. She was to walk into the room after everyone had arrived so her parents could 'show her off' to everyone. She hated the stares and always felt like she was being judged so this year she decided if she was going to be judged, might as well do it in style.

Not soon after she heard a loud voice boom over the sound of chatter and the talking stopped between groups to listen.

"Celebrating her 15th birthday, King Cory and Queen Topanga's daughter, Princess Riley" And that was when the large doors swung open revealing Riley standing on top of the stair case. She was not wearing your typical full length dress and she heard a gasp from somewhere in the room. Most probably coming from the mouth of her father.

She was wearing pink and purple maxi dress that went down to her feet. It clinched in at her waist slightly before naturally flowing downwards. It had one purple triangle facing downwards on the bodice, one just on top of her waist and multiple near the hem of the dress. Her hair was naturally out with single braid on the side of her head. It had a piece of ribbon or rope braided in it, highlighting the colours of her hair. Her makeup was naturally done, with nude lips and some eye liner on her eyes to make them pop slightly.

Not the idea her parents had for a birthday dress.

Riley scanned the crowd quickly but felt a certain pair of eye linger on her. Her eyes zipped to make eye contact. It was a boy around her age was looking at her with a bright smile and she felt herself shyly smiling back.

She made her way down the stairs and stood next to her parents who were smiling brightly and shaking hands with multiple people who were giving them their congratulations on their daughter. Riley felt slightly miffed that she was being ignored especially when she was the topic on hand. Soon she heard her father called for her to pay attention when this man walked up to them with a wide smile. Riley internally raised an eyebrow at his face but kept her expression neutral on her face.

"Cory!" He bellowed while striding confidently up to them. Cory said his hellos before turning to his wife.

"Topanga!" He said while opening up his arms wide.

"Stuart" She said kindly with a smile but did not go in for any hugs with him.

"No it seems I have lost my son somewhere, I must introduce him to you" He ended looking straight at Riley and she looked at him with a small smile. Hoping inside her head that he wasn't another stuffy pampered boy who doesn't look at anyone but himself in the mirror.

"If you will please excuse me" She said quietly to her mother, who nodded slightly as she was already quite busy talking to Stuart's wife.

Riley slipped outside and made her way to the gardens. Her favourite place in the entire castle. Her roman sandals crunched against the pebbles as she walked aimlessly around, hoping for some natural relief to her problems.

She noticed a figure hunched over in the distance. They were sitting at one of the benches placed around the garden. She walked up and sat down next to them, crossing her legs as she did this.

"Hey" She said softly to them and soon noticed it was the boy who was staring at her earlier.

"Hi" He replied before turning to face her with a hesitant smile.

"You must be King Stuart's son huh?" She said as she looked him over, noticing features in his face that resembles his fathers.

"Yep, you must be princess Riley?" He countered back at her with a small smile.

"The one and only!" She replied giving him a massive smile.

"So what do you know of the plan that our parents have been not-so-subtlety been planning?" He said as he leaned back, knowing that he would spending a lot of time with her in the future if whatever his father had told him was anything to go by. _Might as well get comfortable now_ he thought.

"My father said something about being friends but I don't think that is end. When they were talking together not so long ago I swear I had the word marriage but no offence, I really hope that isn't the case. I am too young to be married!" She said nervously and he sighed. His father had something along the same lines, he also knew his parents wanted more than friendship out of this.

"If they are trying to get us wedded, what do we do?" He said equally as nervously. He did not want to go down to marriage route for some time.

"No idea" Riley replied finally, looking down at her lap.

 **There you go everyone! I hope you liked that. Please let me know by reviewing!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated Forget me Not recently! I promise I will get there! I am just planning out everything that is going to happen so I can get the story as clean as possible. No body wants a story were there are so many plot loop holes. Do you?**

 **Please take a look at the cover pics for my fanfics. I found out I quite enjoy making these. They are alot of fun to make. I am slowly making one for each fanfic.**

 **Also quick question. Do you think I should upload these to Wattpad also? Just wanted to see what everyone thought...**

 **Anilovesbooks123: I think they may grow to enjoy each other's presence a bit more then they first realised...**

 **thelittlespud: In the actual TV show she is kind of the angel type person. She is like a sunshine type person but I was hoping I may be able to twist that just slightly for this. I know right? Her dress is amazing... (got it off the internet)**

 **Stardust16: Thank you so much! I have a feeling they may warm up to the idea too... It does seem kind of similar to it doesn't it? This does count as a breach of copy right, right? Will I be sued... oh gosh...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters mentioned. Only the plot, as totally unorignial as it is.**

Minutes ticked by before, Riley turned to him and giving him a smile, she out stretched her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I am Riley Matthews" She said with a cheeky grin and the boy chuckled but replied in a similar fashion.

"I am Farkle Minkus, not entirely if robot or human" He said jokingly and Riley laughed quietly at his joke.

"We had better head inside, fake some smiles and eye up all the chocolate we are not allowed to eat." Farkle said as he stood up, crooking his elbow out for her. She hesitantly linking her elbow with him as they walked along the garden in silence. Thinking about the future and how it was out of their control.

As they reached the grand double doors, they both simultaneously took a deep breath before pushing open the doors. The crowds fell silent at the sight of the princess and prince as they walked in hand in hand. The two heard some nearly inaudible squeals most defiantly coming from the mouths of their mothers. Riley blushed and looked her father in the eye, he raised his chin slightly as if it was a challenge. And she rose to it. Riley turned to Farkle, kissing him gently on the cheek before leading them both over to their parents. Cory was smiling softly to himself while Stuart was smirking widely.

"Ahhh, Riley I see you have met my son!" King Stuart said brightly as he slung one arm around Farkle's shoulders. Riley noticed the immediate tension in Farkle's body when Stuart touched him. _Obviously not used to affection_ she thought grimly.

"Riley, I was just speaking to your father and we thought you two could become pen pals? Maybe you could become such close friends, you may want to see more of each other in the future?" Stuart raised his eyebrow at the end of his sentence and Topanga sent him a warning glance. _Most probably to be subtler, oh well, Dad is as about subtle as an elephant on a skateboard is_ Farkle thought to himself.

Riley shot Farkle are worried look before quickly turning back to the adults with a smile plastered on her face.

"Of course we would be happy to keep in touch, now if you please excuse me I would like to the introduce prince Farkle to Maya" She said before turning on her heel, grabbing Farkle's arm with her.

Riley walked across the room, dodging dancing couples and stuffy old men talking in the middle of the floor. All while Farkle was being dragged along.

When they reached the far corner, Riley spotted Maya talking to a taller boy with a huge grin. The brunette laughed to herself as she made her presence known.

"Oh Riley! Meet Lucas!" Maya said excitedly while Lucas bowed deeply towards the princess while she curtseyed in return. Farkle felt a small growl at the back of his thought and his mind was thrown into shock. _Where did that come from?_ He thought hurriedly before extending his hand out to the other male.

"Prince Farkle" He said making a point and Maya raised an eyebrow in Riley's direction. The princess blushed slightly. Lucas' smiled slipped slightly before it repaired itself and shook hands with Farkle. Maya looked over the other's shoulders and saw her mother walk in looking worried and the blonde raced over to join her.

"Hey Mum! What's up" Maya asked brightly once she reached her. Katy looked over and saw Riley beaming at them from a distance and she felt her heart tug for the sweet girl.

"Come on baby girl. I will tell you but not here." Katy said as she led the pair outside and away from preying ears. Maya followed but with a worried expression. Usually her mother was not serious. Ever since she had met a nice man who somehow was King Cory's best friend. She had never seen her mother so happy.

The two walked outside onto an empty balcony and they faced one another.

"Mum, what's wrong? Is Shawn okay?" Maya asked worriedly and Katy shook her head slightly.

"No baby girl. Shawn is completely okay but Riley may not be" Katy said with a small grimace on her face.

"Riles…" Maya said softly while raising her gaze to her mother's and placed a question in her eyes.

"I heard some of the maids talking not 5 minutes ago and apparently her parents have arranged a marriage between her and Prince Farkle. They will have to do this 'for the greater of the kingdoms'" Katy finished her sentence with venom laced in heavily. Her opinion on this matter was apparent.

"Married?" The blonde said while she swung her body around the face the glass door, inside she could see Riley talking to some other girls with some chocolate dipped strawberries in her hand and a comfortable looking Farkle standing by her side. They looked every bit of the perfect royal couple.

 **There you go! I hope you all liked it and please let me know what you think by reviewing! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So here is chapter 4, for Promise of her Parents. I am not entirely sure what to say in this author's note so it will mostly me doing my usual response to reviews. That reminds me... please review to let me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **starryfan17: Thank you so much! I am still working out those four are going to work but I have some ideas... I took your suggestion and have started to upload these to Wattpad. I am writing under the name of RiarkleSparkleFarkle as the name KaeCover has already been taken... but KaeCover was my old account on Wattpad but I forgot which email I used for so I am unable to delete the accont... opps. You have a great day too!**

 **Anilovesbooks123: Thank you so much! I found a pic of Rowan modeling that dress online and I fell in love with it! I hope you like what is coming up soon then!**

 **Stardust16: Thank you! Maya may have some hidden feelings towards what is happening. Just have to read carefully in this chapter. Haha I think we have all learnt something from at least one Disney show! I never watched Hannah Montana and I don't think I reget that choice. Haha. Katy and Topnaga will have some words in the future! Will just have to wait and see (sorry..)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters. Only the plot line.**

Maya turned back to her mother and forced a smile.

"Well he looks like a nice guy at least." She said trying to put on a brave face even though she was frightened at the thought of losing her best friend so early on in their lives.

"I have been told by some of the other servants that had come with the Prince and his father, that he is a lovely boy. Quite strange but so is everyone" Katy said and she looked over Maya's shoulder to see her friend, Aubrey was waving her over. _Probably ran out of fancy food_ Katy thought and quickly sent her daughter back into the ball to keep her friend company.

Maya wove her way through the crowds, trying to reach her friend with her mind buzzing with thoughts that she had hoped not to think about for many more years. Yet here she was. She spotted her friend in the crowd laughing at a joke that one of their palace friends had made. Maya sided up next her brunette friends and clasped her hand with hers. Riley looked Maya briefly before returning the other girls surrounding her. They were going on about some new guard who was apparently only 3 years older than them.

"What's three years?" The girls swooned to one another. One girl even went as far to start fanning her face as the other spoke of this new guard. Riley rolled her eyes at Maya and the blonde chuckled slightly. Neither of them cared much for palace gossip.

There was a sudden hush among the crowds and the girls swirled around to see the King and Queen standing at the top of the stairs, looking at Riley with intense eyes. Riley knowing, they were silently beckoning her, she gave her glass to Maya and walked gracefully across the ballroom. The crowd parted and at the end of the funnel of people stood Farkle with one hand extended.

The princess briefly raised her head to the meet the gaze of her mother, Topanga's head bobbed slightly and Riley turned her gaze back down to Farkle. Her lips curled faintly upwards and she raised her hand towards him and he took it. Kissing it delicately before leading them to the middle of the ballroom for a dance.

Farkle placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hand in the correct position. After years of multiple teachers drumming proper etiquette into her brain, she could do this in her sleep. The music began to play and Riley whipped around her head to see Maya standing next to the DJ, if you could call him that, and she was looking very smug. The brunette smiled warmly at her before returning her attention to her dance partner.

They swayed together, feeling everyone's eyes burning holes in their backs, watching every movement. Looking for a fault.

Farkle looked to the side for a moment before a cheeky grin stretched out upon his face. The princess raised an eyebrow in confusion. The music suddenly changed the temp changed. Riley smirked slightly before preparing herself, she started to sway her hips with the music and Farkle grinned.

"Ready?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Her eyes filled with mirth and crooked her head a fraction as if she was in thought and then shook her head.

"Are you?" And Farkle beamed at her response before pulling her closer to him in a stiff position and she mirrored. He moved one foot behind him and slowly brought back in next to his other foot. All while moving his body and hips in time with the music.

Riley kicked one foot behind, in a mermaid type way. When her body moved, it was revealed her dress had a small split down the side. Making it easy for her move her legs around.

They moved back and forth, a small tango going on between the two teenagers and on lookers were either smiling or scowling. Riley did a small dance on her feet before Farkle spun her out for a twirl. He brought her back in closer and slowly.

They started to pace the floor together as one and they were moving in sync with one another. Gliding their feet across the ground and Riley flicked her feet around Farkle legs before kicking her feet up once more.

The couple continued their movement across the ballroom and Maya watched on the two with a knowing smile. But her eyes were haunted with another emotion besides happiness. She was happy for her friend. If this Farkle guy was as nice as everyone said he was, Riley may have a chance of happiness in this arranged marriage.

Farkle dropped Riley to the ground so she could do a partial split and then pulling her upwards. Twirling her out, her hair flying around and with a massive smile on her face. Riley hooked one foot around Farkle's waist and he held her weight as she pointed her foot upwards, towards the ceiling.

The music faded in the background and the two royals released one another from their position before an applause sounded out throughout the ballroom, along with some wolf-whistles from some of the young men in the room causing Riley to blush slightly from all the attention.

The set of parents standing and watching were all looking onto the situation with smiles and thinking of hopes for the future.

 **So there you go everyone! I hope you liked that and please review to let me know what you think!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So here is another chapter for Promises of her Parents! I have noticed this is not as popular as my other ongoing Riarkle fanfic (Forget me Not). Do you guys not like this one? Please let me know what you are thinking! I would really like to know! Love you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's character. Only this plotline and of course the wording used. It is my work.**

The rest of the night was spent with the King and Queen shaking hands with other important or noble men, giving them their best wishes for 'the young match'. Katie walked around with her servers' uniform, shaking her head at some of the conversations she ears dropped onto. She thought it was disgusting the way the rich were dictating the teenager's life like this. One of the reasons why she was more than happy to make a new dress of Riley, different from the one old Queen had set out for her. The older Queen, or more like ex-queen if you could call her that was very strict in her ways. She believed she had no faults.

She had been one of the main culprits to Riley's distaste for the royal life. The older Queen was constantly barking her thoughts of Riley to anyone who would listen.

 _"_ _Her hair is terrible! I mean, what princess has hair that like that?"_

 _"_ _The princess is gaining weight, please make sure you monitor everything she eats. There is to be no more chocolate or sugars."_

 _"_ _She cannot sing to save her life. If you wanted to listen to sound of cats hitting the fan, she is the person to go to."_

 _"_ _She should be married off by now! I was!"_

These were the tamer comments she had made over the years. She refused to see Riley when she was first born as she was not a boy. The older Queen had all the blue clothes sorted, cakes spelling out the words of 'prince', alerted the media of the arrival of the new born prince. And even picked out the baby's name. But that never happened. Riley had been a very happy baby girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden hush throughout the room and she stopped her movement of walking to see what had happened. The King and Queen had once again hushed the room but this time were joined with King Stuart and Queen Jennifer. Standing in front of them were their oldest children.

Katy shook her head and her lips were pressed together in a line. She sighed heavily before catching Riley's eye. Katy rolled her eyes dramatically and Riley stifled a giggle. The older blonde women saw Farkle nudged her gently in the ribs. Most probably saying 'shut up'.

"Good evening everyone! I would like to thank everyone for coming to the celebration of Princess Riley's 15th birthday! I know we have all made some connections to people we had not met before" With this everyone's eyes travelled towards the teenagers and the shifted on their feet before smiling brightly. Fake but brightly.

The ballroom erupted into applause and people started to slowly made their way outside to awaiting transportation. Hands were being shaken, hugs were received and goodbyes were exchanged.

As the last staggering people made their way out, the two Kings rounded up their teenage kids together. King Stuart was the first to speak.

"Now from what that little dancing displayed, I am guessing you two have taken a liking to one another?" Without waiting for a reply he continued. "Excellent! You two will now become pen pals okay? So you can text one each other and write letters? Sounds good? Good." And with that he walked away.

Riley and Farkle exchanged glances with a weird expression on their faces and turned back to King Corey.

"Come along Riley, say your goodbyes and off to bed" He said somewhat gently and went over to loop arms with his wife before turning his back to the teenagers for some 'privacy'.

"Farkle, it was nice meeting you and I hope we can stay in touch. After all we never made an escape plan" She ended her sentence with a slight chuckle and Farkle laughed at her comment. Thinking back to earlier in the evening, when they first met.

"Well princess Riley, I await you first letter. Escape plans as an extra bonus." He said and with a flourish he mocked bowed in front of her. Riley laughed at his antics and they continued talking until Farkle's parents called him over. The two waved to each other one final time before Riley turned around and walked back to her bedroom.

Sitting on her bed was Maya, already dressed in her pyjamas. Or more like a tank top and some shorts. Which was what both of them usually wore when they slept.

"So how was Prince Charming? Swept you off your feet yet?" Maya said teasingly and Riley blushed at her statements. She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, looking around her room before answering.

"Who knows Maya? Maybe…." She trailed off and she looked at her best friend. Maya chucked a pillow at her head and that was the start of the Great Battle of the Pillows #763.

 **There you go everyone! I hope you liked that chapter! Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Questions or comments are welcome, I promise.**

 **KaeCover xx**

 **P.S. This is now also on Wattpad, under the username RiarkleSparkleFarkle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I know I have been posting a lot of chapters for this lately but I am really feeling this at the moment. Do you know what I mean?**

 **ReadingBAWSE: Thank you so much!**

 **Stardust16: Thank you! And please do check out my Wattpad account! I may be posting some orginal work of my own on there soon. (Like stuff I have written that is not fanfiction!)**

 **Anilovesbooks123: I am hoping everyone loves this as much as I do. I know that this isn't as popular as Forget me Not but I love everyoe who has read this! But you're right, I have a lot in store for this fanfiction.**

 **Kashirama: Thank you. I hope you keep reading this!**

 **Guest: I am tossing up between Lucas and Zay for Maya's counterpart. Do you prefer Lucaya? I will keep that in mind!**

A few weeks had passed when Riley received her first of many letter from Farkle. Charlie brought it in to her late one afternoon while she was in training. She had an army of tutors preparing her for when she would take over the Kingdom and she would be their sovereign. She grabbed the letter eagerly and her current teacher dismissed her from classes on principle as the King had told all staff if she received any letter from Prince Farkle they are to end the class for the day.

Riley tore open the letter, sinking in every word that was inked into the paper. She ran to her room, not caring that she was not meant to do anything more than a purposeful stride along the corridor.

The door was wide open as the guards nearby heard her coming down the hallway and opened the door in preparation.

Riley ran and jumped on her bed, getting herself comfortable she continued her letter.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _How are you? Last time we spoke was at the ball and I am very sorry it has taken me so long to write to you. Father would have a small fit if he found out…._

 _Not much has happened over the last few weeks. I am being prepared to become King and all that. I am guessing it is the same for you. I don't know how you feel but I am not looking forward to being crowned. When I was younger I had an obsession with the thought of taking over the world and re-naming my Kingdom 'Farkle Nation' haha looked where that turned out._

Riley laughed out loud at this before looking around as if she was trying to see if anyone heard her. Even though she was alone in her bedroom.

 _I heard my father talking to some old important guy and they were talking about an impending marriage. Do you think they were talking about us? Are we to wed? I would probably not make a good husband. Unlike you, you seem to take everything in stride and are amazing at everything you do._

Riley blushed at this.

 _At the moment I studying world history. My teacher refuses to admit that I know everything already. I do nearly know everything. All I need to know is what happened in Belgium in 1813 and then I will listed among the geniuses of the world._

 _I am joking by the way. No need to worry. My neck can still hold my head._

 _Also the other day I heard my Mother talk about…. sorry I have to go; Father is calling me. I am looking forward to your reply._

 _Farkle_

Riley placed the piece of paper by her side and she slowly slide off her bed. Walking over to one of massive windows in her room, she leaned against the hard frame and looked out. Wrapping her arms around herself she let herself think about what the future may hold for her. _Would my parents make me marry him?_ She kept thinking over and over again. A small tickled down her face as she thought of how the walls kept closing in around her.

 **I hope everyone liked this! It is short but I needed to keep it short. For the next couple chapters it may just be letters between Riley and Farkle. What do you think of this idea?**

 **Please, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So here is another chapter but it is just letters between Riley and Farkle. The last letter is set around 6 months later after the birthday ball. If you read closely, it drops some hints for what is in store for the future!**

 **Anilovesbooks123: Thank you thank you! Love you!**

 **Stardust16: You may found some answers you are looking for in this chapter but if not, it will be in later chapters! I think he may have more of fit if he found out that he was sending one so late as his father wants to advance quickly with this 'truce' and also Farkle wouldn't let his parents read his letter... Does that make sense because I am not very good at explaining things sometimes...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. Only the plot line of this!**

 _Dear Farkle,_

 _Thank you for your letter! You saved me from an extremely boring lesson with my tutor. Today was practising walked in long dresses with heavy books on my head. Cliché, I know but I guess I have to learn this for my coronation. Kind of scary thought, me becoming Queen._

 _I am sure you would make a great husband to whoever you marry. My mother has been littering bride magazines everywhere and I am not looking forward to when she decides to bring me in to talk about why those magazines are there in the first place._

 _I myself, am learning German. I can already speak multiple languages but since my father has just made a training deal with some German officials he says it is important I learn to speak their language. What languages can you speak? I have heard you can talk in multiple tongues but never found out which ones._

 _I understand why your father would be sort of upset. I was meant to let my father read everything I write to you so I am writing separate letters now. So don't be surprised if you get two letters from me at once._

 _Hope all is well for you,_

 _Love Riley_

* * *

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I received both your letters and I am happy I was able to rescue you from a sad death of tutors and boring old men. I also found a magazine with your face plastered over it. I wonder who put that there *cough*MOTHER*cough*_

 _I have enclosed it in the letter for you, you look absolutely stunning by the way. Black and white works very well for this photo. I have a big interest in photography. I am always constantly taking photos of my surroundings. I have way too many photos of my dog. It is sad the way my dog takes up over 60% of my camera roll._

 _Also by the way I have written my phone number in here too so we can message each other that way and don't have to wait like 3 days or so to get each other's letters._

 _I can speak German, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Chinese and Italian. My father has been making sure I am fluent in different languages so then I am able to communicate with people easier for when I am crowned._

 _I can't imagine having to wear heavy dresses and then the ceremonial robe at my coronation. The robe is bad enough on my shoulders, I don't fancy having thick fabric weigh me down too. Women are way stronger than men in my opinion, you guys have to put up with a lot more than men do. A lot more…_

 _I will be writing separate letters also; my father has his advisors check them to make sure 'they are making progress'. I hate it when they say that. Makes me feel like a pawn in a massive game._

 _Love Farkle_

* * *

 **6 months later**

* * *

 _Dear Farkle,_

 _I have a lot to tell you! I am sorry it took me nearly 2 months to reply to your last letter. The castle has been bustling around and has left me with very little time of my own._

 _My mother fell ill the other week and was sentence to bed rest. Which is basically asking the impossible for my mother. She likes to keep herself busy. She was constantly asking for me by her side. She finally got me to look at the magazines that I was telling you about._

 _One was all about wedding dresses, while I may admit that some were gorgeous I am still cautious but I am think I am safe to say that they want me to marry soon._

 _It has been tradition in my family to marry off their daughters near the age of 15-17. I think they want me to marry you but you have expressed your opinion towards marriage so I have agreed to look at some suitors they have lined up for me._

 _I hope your father has cooled down from that argument you were telling me about. My father also gets upset about losing deals with other countries but I prefer to stay out of it now. A couple weeks ago, Greenland pulled out of this massive trading deal and I tried to offer my opinion towards to it. I was in the room because Father wants me to be familiar with how it all works. But one man stood up and laughed at me. My father lowered his head and I left quite quickly. I am not looking forward to my future, where I have spend time with them._

 _But I met this old man, his man is Mr Feeny. Apparently he was my father's tutor and he is very kind to me. A bit sarcastic but it helps. I have asked for him to help me further my education and I am now waiting for my father to get back to me._

 _I hope all is well with you and again I am sorry for the late reply._

 _Love Riley_

 **What do you guys think of that? The next chapter will probably be a bit more normal, with actual dialogue and stuff. Please review and let me know your opinion!**

 **Just a quick shout out to Anilovesbooks123 and Stardust16! You guys are awesome and never forget that!**

 **This also now up on Wattpad! On there I will add extra things to chapters. Like for this chapter I made a magazine cover to go with it! If you have Wattpad, check it out! I am actually kind of happy with my editing skills on this one...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I sorry it has taken me a little while to update. I have had a lot go on lately and this unfortunately took a back seat but here is chapter 8 of Promises of her Parents!**

 **I hope you all like this chapter and please review and let me know what you think! Questions, comments, angry rants about something (Who knows?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. If I did, the couples would be very different...**

"Riley dear!" Topanga yelled to her daughter who was sitting on the opposite side of the ballroom. Riley looked up from her papers and spared a glance at her mother's direction before lowering her head once again. In the hopes of being able resume her reading. She needed to get these papers to her father by tomorrow and her mother's constant interruptions were not helping.

"Riley. Come over here and have a look at this gorgeous dress" Topanga yelled again but this time with a slight edge to her voice. As if daring her to argue. The young princess stood, sighing and straightening out her dress, looking for invisible creases. She walked over to the Queen slowly and carefully as if approaching some sleeping bear.

"Riley, darling look at these gorgeous dresses" Said the old Queen who was sitting next to Topanga and she had an infuriating look on her face. Riley leaned over slightly to look at the dresses in the catalogue and had to quickly mask a look of disgust. If she ever wore those clothes she would look like a walking pom pom.

"They are lovely, Grandmother but I believe for the upcoming winter ball that we should tone down the volume of the dress. And I have heard many tales from other girls that they will also be wearing pastel pink too so I think we might want to go a bit bolder for my dress?" Riley said hesitantly and looked for a reaction from the old Queen. The old lady nodded and turned away, flicking her hand in a random direction. A sign of dismal and Riley internally sighed with relief.

She walked back over to her corner and collected the stack of papers. Holding them close to her chest she made her escaper and quickly walked back to her chambers.

After setting herself up on her bed she pulled out her phone and saw she had some missed calls and texts. Knowing exactly who they were from, she grabbed her satchel from her wardrobe and placed all her papers inside it and digging up her old tatted pencil case from somewhere the maids had hidden. She slung the bag over one shoulder and grabbed a denim jacket knowing her grandmother would have a fit it she saw what she was wearing.

Riley made her way out to the back of the gardens as no one but her went out there anymore and she called Farkle.

His face popped up on the screen and she beamed at him, giving him a quick wave.

"Hey Riley!"

"Hey sparkly Farkley. Sorry I didn't call back until now, have been busy dodging certain family members."

"Yikes, I know how you feel. My father won't leave me alone. Like at all the time he is dropping hints and trying to pressure me into doing things."

Riley gave him a sympatric smile before clapping her hands together.

"Right mister! I need your help! My father has given me this trading deal contract for Spain and he wants me to look over it and see whether it is worth going for it. So I wanted your opinion on this."

"Of course and I wanted to ask you the same thing. My father gave me this contract for India and you mentioned the other week you just started to learn Indian." Farkle replied and the two smiled at one another before snapping out of it and nervously playing with the paper in front them.

For the next 3 hours they debated their opinions and views on the contracts and they were now tackling the Indian contract.

"Farkle, take a picture of the document. I want to read this for myself." Riley and he did just that.

She read over the text for a few minutes before snapping her head up and then back down quickly.

"What is it Riley?" Farkle said slightly alarmed at her reaction.

"Farkle here it says that if you sign here then if the deal falls over at any point or time then all the shareholders and allies towards this will get 10% of the money, leaving you with very little to spare." Riley said and Farkle's eyes wide and he jumped out of his seat, knocking his phone to the ground in the process.

"Riley! Are you sure?" He asked as soon as he straightened himself out.

"I am quite sure Farkle" She said and she saw his side of the screen go blurry and then black.

"Farkle…?" She said slowly.

"Don't worry, the phone is just inside my pocket now. I am going to go talk to my parents now about this contract" She nodded at his response even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it.

She heard muffled voices and stayed quiet and it wasn't until about 10 mins had passed did Farkle's face re-appear. He was beaming.

"How did it go?" She asked happily.

"He said he was proud of me for figuring out the catch to it. Apparently it was fake and he was testing my ability to read the fine print." He said and she smiled brightly at him.

"Well I am glad I could be some help!"

"I will always need you Riley"

"Same here Farkle"

"Well, I have to go but I will see you for the winter ball" Farkle said with a small disappointed face and Riley smiled before they both said their goodbyes.

After the call ended, Riley looked up and saw the sun setting. It was swirls of soft oranges and pinks. She gasped, not realising how long she had been outside and swiftly gathered all her belongings into her satchel before running down the cobbled path back to the castle.

 **I hoped you enjoyed that... remember this takes place about 6 months after they first met so they have been talking to one another since then.**

 **Please review!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So here is another chapter for Promises of her Parents! I really hope you like this. It is small but I feel like it is needed. It has more interaction between Topanga and Corey in this then anything else! Please review and tell me what you think! Questions, comments are always welcome!**

 **Anilovesbooks123: Hey! I am so glad you love how this is going! I am so happy!**

 **Guest: THAT IS SUCH A GREAT IDEA! Can I please use that!?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of its characters. Only this plot.**

"Riley! Where are you my dear?"

"Your highness, the King is asking for you"

"Granddaughter, look at these wedding dresses…"

"Riley! Answer me!"

"Princess you are needed in the office"

"Princess Riley, the phone is ringing"

"Princess…"

"Your highness..."

"Riley…."

"Riley...?"

"RILEY"

With her hands clasped over her ears, her body crashed down to the floor. Hands and arms reached out to the young girl. Rushed words and thoughts surrounded Riley as she tried to block it all out. Murmurs followed her train of thought and her face scrunched up in pain. The world kept spinning even when she had her eyes closed and everything from the last week caught up to her. Her grandmother constantly shoving white frilly dresses in her face, her father having suitors line up even though she got the feeling he would never actually let her pick her own husband. Always having to keep up this air of royalty and Maya was around less as her relationship with Lucas bloomed.

The two as of later had been spending quite a lot of time together and Riley turned to her phone screen and talked to Farkle instead.

"Clear out of the way" A voice cut though her thoughts and she felt the calming presence of someone gently bringing her upwards.

"Give Miss Matthews some space" That could only be one person speaking. The only person who dared to called her 'Miss Matthews' instead of 'her highness'. Riley felt a rush of gratefulness towards the old man and released her hands from her ears. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

Riley coughed nervously and began brushing off non-existent dirt of her dress.

 _Haha dirt, what a thought. This place gets cleaned more often than my grandmother opens her mouth_ Riley thought before nodding her thanks to everyone. She spun of her heels and walked quickly but nervously away from the scene.

"That girl is eating too much, that is way she fainted. I mean, look at her waist! It is massive. No wonder she can't find a husband. I have made up my mind. Alert the kitchens and tell them that Princess Riley is now on a strict diet and all meals need to be approve by me." The old Queen said and nodded with a smile on her face, like she had just granted world peace. She, herself, walked away also but barking orders at the guards stationed in the hallway.

Topanga looked at her husband and he nodded in the direction in which his office was stationed. She briefly conversed with the maid that had been there the entire time before following her husband.

As soon as they were behind the safety of closed doors, that was when they talked.

"Corey, did you see that? Our daughter crumbled! How much work are you putting on her shoulders?" Topanga said with a raised voice but her voice dropped to a deadly whisper near the end.

"I have only been giving her some contracts to look over, she is also manging two fundraisers and 3 charity events." He said causally as he walked to sit behind his desk. He was shuffling papers until a page slammed down, stopping his motions.

"On top of organising the Winter ball? And your mother won't leave her alone about marrying and what else, oh yeah! You are forcing her to choose a husband from a bunch of men that she has never met before!" Topanga said and she looked angry at this point of time.

"What about you?" Corey asked with a raised eyebrow and Topanga walked away from the desk before turning around with her arms crossed in a fierce expression.

"I may not look like I care for my daughter but I love her with all my heart. Your mother stops me reaching out in ways I wished I could." She said and then laid her head in one of her awaiting hands.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as she raised her head to look at her husband once more.

"Well, I think I am going to go ahead with this deal from King Stuart and then we can tick of the marriage part." Corey said and Topanga walked back to him and stood behind him. Wrapping her arms around him.

"Do you think she could be happy in a marriage with him?" She asked worriedly and Corey looked into her eyes.

"I have no doubts he would love her very much. I mean they have been talking to one another way more than we had expected. They confine in one another. That is great sign of trust. I think this could work"

 **There you go everyone! I really hope you liked this and remember to review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you!  
** **KaeCover xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I know it has taken awhile for me to update this and for that I am truly sorry! I hope you like this chapter... please review and let me know what you think! Any ideas for future chapters? Comments?**

 **To the guest that reviewed the last chapter! Thank you so much! You may see a little bit of your idea in this chapter but I promise more of it will come later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. Only the plot to this fanfic**

Farkle walked down the long corridor, maids where scurrying around him, dodging the moving figure.

The prince finally reached his destination and raised his hand up to the door, knocking on it a few times before recalling his arm.

"Come in" Come the reply of King Stuart, his father and Farkle walked into the room. After seating himself on the chair in front of the massive desk, he waited for his father to look up from some paper he was reading.

"As you must know, the Matthews kingdom is hosting a winter ball. They have extended the invited to us as well and I want you to come close to the princess. Now I know you have been writing letters to her as of late, you two seem to becoming closer."

"I am aware of this father, and I will try my best" Farkle said earnestly and he sat back in the chair, looking at the father figure sitting in front of him.

"I am glad. Now onto another matter, I have heard from some sources that King Corey has been bringing forward suitors for the princess. I know how intelligent you are so I am sure that you are not blind to the plan to bring these two kingdoms together. But to make peace, you two must marry. I need to know if I have your corporation towards this."

"Yes, father. I like Riley very much and I am sure we could get along very well in the future."

"Well if anything like that dance you two did last time was anything to go by then I dare say you two will get along quite well." Stuart replied while shuffling some papers on his desk, aware of the blush tainting Farkle's cheeks.

"Now, we leave in an hour for the Matthews Kingdom. I will see you later." The king said and the young boy stood up and walked out.

Farkle pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Riley.

 _Farkle: Guess what?_

 _Riley: Please tell me you didn't fall into the pig pen again!_

 _Farkle: Hey! That was one time!_

 _Riley: Okay… what?_

 _Farkle: I am coming to your kingdom! And we leave in an hour!_

 _Riley: YAY! That means you will be here by dinner time!_

 _Farkle: Yep, also my father told me something about even more suitors are lining up for you?_

 _Riley: Oh, yeah… that. Umm… my father is very persistent_

 _Farkle: Did anyone catch your eye?_

 _Riley: Well for some reason Lucas was added to the list of possible husbands, I don't know why. But he is cute!_

 _Farkle: He is a face! Just a face!_

 _Riley: HAHA, jealous, are we? But no, while he may be cute, I don't like him like that. Maya seems to like him though…_

 _Farkle: …. I wasn't jealous_

 _Riley: Totally_

 _Riley: Anyway, sorry I must go. Mr Feeny is calling me!_

 _Farkle: Bye_

 _Riley: xxx_

Farkle stared at those little x's, also commonly known as kisses in the language of texting. He shrugged it off before tucking his phone in the back pocket of his pants.

"Your Highness?" A voice called out behind him and he turned around to the source of the sound.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I may have your attention for a moment?"

"Yes of course" With that Farkle followed the man.

Meanwhile:

"Miss Matthews?" Said a male's voice and Riley turned around to face her teacher.

"Oh sorry, Mr Feeny. I must have gotten lost there for a moment" Riley quickly apologised before returning to her note taking on the Russian Revolution.

"Is it Mr Minkus?" He said swiftly not even looking up from his book.

This question startled Riley and she looked up to the older man quickly.

"Pardon?" She said hesitantly.

"I said, is it Mr Minkus? The young prince?" He replied, finally looking up and staring at her, straight in the eye. Riley crooked her head to the side and tried to keep an innocent look on her face but the raising colour in her cheeks gave her away.

Once she knew that her face a bright pink, the young princess gave a nervous cough and ducked her head downwards, making her loose hair to fall. Effectively covering her face.

"Ahhh, young love" Mr Feeny as he chucked to himself quietly before nestling further back in his chair to read the next chapter of his book.

 **I hope you like this! Please review or PM, and let me know what you think!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	11. Chapter 11

***Ducks behind large pile stuff* I AM SO SORRY. I had no idea it would take me so long to update! In my defence, I have also been on holiday overseas for the past 4 weeks and did not bring my computer with me!**

 **GIRL MEETS WORLD HAS BEEN CANCELLED!**

 **So here is chapter 11! And I will try and update again today!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters**

It wasn't until a couple hours later did Riley look up from her translations and textbooks, and register the time. It was half 4 and she knew that her mother would insist she get ready for dinner an hour before the actual event.

Even more so tonight, considering they had guests.

Riley smiled at the thought of seeing Farkle again, they had been becoming closer as they talked more often without the constant supervision of their parents. They still did continue to write letters to one another but they spoke more freely to one another using other means of communication.

Mr Feeny heard the scratchings of a pen on paper stop and looked up. Seeing that his student was looking at the clock with such intensity, he also looked over.

Knowing Topanga, he sighed, placing a bookmark in his book and closed the book with a soft thud. Causing Riley to look over with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Off you go Ms Matthews, I know how your mother is." He said and saw a small smile break out on the teenager's face.

Riley was being stretched as far as she could possibly be stretched. Her father had finally relented and deceased the number of suitors being presented to her. Riley had the suspicion that her father was actually just running out of 'suitable' men for her. Her two fundraisers were running smoothly so far and were due to go ahead for the following months. The three charity events had been a great success. And the Winter Ball was next week.

Yet she was getting very little sleep and only make up seemed to hide the ever-growing bags under her eyes. Her nights consisted of tossing and turning. With a side of getting up and walking around the palace for an hour or two before returning to bed.

She shaked her head as if to rid her mind of those thoughts before packing up all her books and pencils. Placing them into their correct positions to try and save the maids and cleaners of even more work.

"Good night Mr Feeny" She said before exiting the room and making her way to her bedroom. As she opened the door she saw Katy laying a dress on her bed with shoes on the floor to match.

"Hey Katy!" The teenager chirped and the older women turned around, giving her a big smile.

"Hello there, now I had instructions from the Queen to give you a dress that is slightly dressier than what you would usually wear to dinner." Katy said before walking over to Riley's vanity, setting out all the makeup that would have to be applied. Only Katy knew of the bags that seemed to never leave and helped her cover them up.

Riley looked over to her bed to have a better look at the garment set out. It was a red dress, with a sweet heart neckline and the rest of the upper half of the dress was beautifully covered in a red lace that frilled out into small selves.

The shoes were simple nude heels with small straps.

Riley fingered the material of the dress between her fingers before letting it drop. She looked over to Katy, who in return gave her a tender smile. A smile one a mother would look down onto her child with.

Farkle was looking out onto the grounds of the palace, he had just arrived in the Matthews Kingdom and he was quickly being ushered into the building.

"The princess will give you are a tour I am sure" His father had muttered as he strode past, walking in front of his wife and son.

Farkle's mum leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder. She lowered her head to his level and whispered into his ear before straightening herself up. She walked to catch up with her husband and linked arms with him.

Farkle continued to walk along but with his mother's words echoing in his head.

 _"_ _Everything depends on you"_

 **There you go! I hope you liked it! Please let me know by reviewing! Please review!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! My computer had shut down and I of course forgot to save my work when I was half way through writing a chapter so I had to hunt down the original copy and start again. But here I am!**

 **I really hope where I am going with this story so please review and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters. Only the plot to this fanfiction!**

Farkle was being lead through a maze of corridors before arriving in a grand room with a long wooden table right in the middle.

The table was decorated with everything for a fancy meal, candles were light and scattered across the table. There stood in front of this massive table, was King Corey and his wife.

They stood tall and proud, with elegance oozing out of the Matthews queen. Farkle straightened his back, if possible. As a young boy he was constantly taught that a straight back was the only way to go and a ruler used to be placed on his back to see if it was indeed straight enough.

"Ahhh King Stuart! So, nice to see you again" Topanga said as she stepped forward to greet their guests. Her husband followed suit but Farkle looked around trying to spot a certain brunette. Both sets of parents noticed his search and gave each knowing looks and smirks.

"Prince Farkle, my daughter will be down soon." Corey said to reassure the young boy and Farkle gave him a grateful smile.

The adults started to make idle chat as they were seated at their assigned places at the large table.

Farkle took this time to look around the room and take in everything. Even though he grew up in a palace, the Matthews Kingdom was far richer than his own and that was evident in the décor of the room. Gold finishing's could be seen and there were staff members standing at the ends of the rooms. Ready to assist the royal families if needed.

Just as he was about to turn back to the conversation at the table, he caught a glimpse of red from the corner of his eyes. He quickly turned his head and was greeted with the sight of Riley shyly walking into the room. She was fingering the hem of her dress and looking around.

When she caught Farkle's gaze, her face broke out into a smile.

"Princess Riley of Matthews Kingdom has arrived" One man at the door said and Riley nodded in his direction, murmuring a quiet thank you.

"Riley! Come and have a seat next to Prince Farkle, dinner is about to be served" Corey said as his daughter neared the table. The brunette girl slipped into the seat next to Farkle and daintily slipped her napkin under the table and onto her lap.

Farkle looked to his left to take a better look at his friend and was struck on how beautiful she was. Of course, he had realised that before but a phone screen can only show you so much.

She was wearing a simple red dress, with lace covering to the top part of her dress. Her hair was done in a simple messy bun, with loose strays of hair framing her face.

But as she turned her face away and into the light, Farkle noticed slight traces of powder on her face. Scrunching his eyebrows slightly before returning to the adults who seemed to be deep into conversation about the trade industry.

"Princess Riley!" Farkle mother said suddenly, looking over to the girl in question. The young brunette looked up and gave the queen a smile.

"Yes?" She answered politely.

"I just heard from your father that you are looking for a suitable husband? Is that correct?" Riley opened to respond but the women kept on talking.

"I remember when I looking at suitors. No one caught my eye until I met Stuart at that ball. That's when I knew he was the only one for me." Jennifer kept on talking but Riley soon tuned her out, nodding her head every so often to appease her parents.

It wasn't long until the first course of the meal was served and the adults at the table quietly talked among themselves.

"Probably talking about ways to marry us" A voice whispered into her ear and looked over to see Farkle looking at her. She gave him a smile before returning to her meal.

"How are your lessons coming on?" He asked quietly and she looked over once again. She put her spoon in her bowl and shifted in her seat slightly so that she was facing him.

He did the same and soon they were engrossed with their own little conversation. Completely forgetting about their parents.

"They are both nearly 17, right?" King Stuart said as he watched his son interact with the teenage girl. They were excitedly talking about something quietly and every so often the two would burst out laughing at what the other must have said. Both queens whispered excitedly, passing comments on dresses and flowers that 'symbolized their love'.

"Son?" Farkle turned around, laughing still from Riley's tale of Katy falling into a fountain.

"Yes?" He said with a large grin that made King Stuart raise an eyebrow before readjusting his jacket.

"Your mother and I have been talking to King Corey and Queen Topanga. We are off the argument that it would beneficial for our two Kingdoms to join. Since everyone but two you are married, we were in the agreement that you two were to be married!" He said cheerfully near the end, even going as far as clapping his hands once for enthusiasm.

The two teenagers looked at one another in horror. They both knew that their parents would want to bring up this topic at one point but they had hoped it would be in the future and especially not while they were having dinner.

"NOW?" Riley and Farkle shouted at the same time, turning to their respective parents.

 **There you go! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! So here I am again with chapter 13 of Promises of her Parents! I really hope you like where this is going so far, but please remember to make suggestions if you want something to happen! I love hearing new ideas!**

 **And please review, I want to know what you are thinking. Whether you like this so far or whether something should happen.**

 **Special shoutout to Eloi22! Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters!**

"Yes of course! What better time? You are both young and you just have to play the part of a young couple in love. The press will eat this up!" Jennifer said and she clapped her hands gleefully before returning to her dessert like she was just discussing the great weather instead of an arranged marriage.

Farkle looked over carefully to Riley, trying to see what her reaction was now but her face was completely blank. All emotion had escaped her.

The princess sensed eyes on her and saw that Farkle was studying her face like she was a puzzle he couldn't work out. She turned her face slightly and gave him a small smile before looking back over to her father.

"When will the announcement take place?" Riley asked evenly and then took a sip of her drink before her. Farkle was a little shocked her calm reaction but then looked up to see his parents staring at him, as if to challenge them in their choice.

"Well we were thinking that if we make the announcement of your engagement to everyone at the Winter Ball, which takes place next week. That gives you plenty of time to be seen out in public together." Topanga took over the conversation, she then went on to calmly explain the process of their 'courtship'. Giving them kind smiles in between.

Farkle leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Voices washed over him like a ocean wave. He felt something nudge at his hand and then intertwine with his fingers. He sharply looked down to see a smaller hand holding his.

An understanding passed between the two teenagers as they locked eyes. They were in this together.

Farkle squeezed Riley's hand before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"I have the most gorgeous dress Riley could wear. I wore it to my wedding! Of course, I was a bit thinner than Riley was so she may need to slim down a bit. Farkle will need to find a ring that the princess can wear on the night and- "Jennifer was caught off by the scrapping of a chair on the floor.

"If you would excuse me, I have some papers to over, homework to complete, an event to finish and a wedding to plan. Good night" Riley said calmly before she walked out of the grand dining room, with only the sound of her heels echoing behind her.

"Excuse me" Farkle said suddenly popping out of his seat before racing out the room. He down the hall, trying to figure out where the princess had walked off too.

It was minutes later before he spotted a familiar blonde walking down one of the large corridors.

"Excuse me?" He called out and the girl turned around, surprised. But her surprised expression soon broke out into a smile.

"She is down this hall, take a left and when you see the roses, go down two doors. She is in there. And in case you forgot, my name is Maya" She said laughing slightly before heading in the opposite direction.

Farkle stored the instructions in his brain and he walked down the hall and followed the directions given. When he came across a massive display of roses in a golden vase, the prince internally counted as he walked down the corridor.

He lightly tapped on the door with his knuckles before slowly pushing down on the handle, peeking inside.

Laying there on the ground was Riley, papers where surrounding her. She had arms covering her face and her body. Her body shook slightly, giving the only indication that she was crying.

"Riles?" Farkle asked softly, not wanting to startle her. The girl in question lifted her head slightly, trying to show that she had heard her.

"Hey" She replied weakly, before propping herself up on her elbows.

"You okay? You ran out of there pretty quickly" He responded and wandered over to her. Setting himself down next to her, he laid back and finally took noticed of the room around him.

"You have a planetarium on your roof." He said smiling upwards at nothing in particular.

"When I was younger, this used to be my hide out. I felt so safe and protected in here." She said as she wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

"I have one too, but when I was young I asked for it to place in my bedroom so I could watch the stars at night." Farkle said and he looked over to the female next to him.

"Want to talk?" He asked gently and she turned her head to face him. Riley gave him a small smile.

"I am not sure what I am feeling. How about you? Did you need to talk?" She asked, smiling at the end, giving him her full attention.

"I feel like everything is moving fast. Maybe a little too fast for my liking. I was just told I am to marry you. I am barely 17!" He said and put his hands through his head, sighing deeply.

"Do you not want to marry me? Am I that bad?" Riley asked quietly, turning away slightly as a tear escaped her eye. Rubbing her hand to her face furiously, she dared to look back over to Farkle.

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Anyone would be extremely lucky to marry but you have told me of your dreams to marry the love of your life. Someone that wasn't picked out by your parents. I want you to have that." He said softly, looking straight into her eyes with earnest.

"Thank you Farkle"

Their hands reached out to one another, clasping their hands. They spent the rest of the night talking but never detaching hands.

 **There you go! I hope you liked this and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, so I am back. Lately I haven't been feeling well and writing has become more difficult. So I am sorry. I am going to try and update whenever I can but it won't be a weekly thing.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Girl Meets World or any of it's characters.**

"You must hold still princess!" The dressmaker said hurriedly when Riley fidgeted for what seemed the 100th time in the last five minutes.

"Riley, dear. Do try and hold still. It would ruin the dress if the dressmaker pricked your skin with one of her needles. Imagine all that blood over this gorgeous dress." Her grandmother seemed to shudder at the thought.

Riley rolled her eyes before her attention was diverted to the window which overlooked the gardens of the palace.

There were some gardeners attending the roses and Riley focussed her attention on them instead of the surrounding tittering of her grandmother.

"Are we able to bring in the waist more? We are planning to announce her engagement and want her to look stunning. She needs to look like the epitome of the princess life." The old queen said, peering closely at Riley's body.

She made comments about her body shape and how she needs to lose even more weight. Her rampage of insults was interrupted with a sharp knock to the door.

"Your highness" Charlie came in and bowed deeply.

"What is it?" Her grandmother snipped out crisply before raising her chin with the air of superiority oozing off her.

"Her royal highness, Princess Riley is requested to be present in the throne room as soon as possible." Charlie before bowing once. He closed the door softly behind him, most possibly waiting outside the door for Riley.

"Please excuse me" Riley said politely before stepping out of the garment of fabrics. She quickly got dressed into a black and white dress along with a pair of black heels.

She strode out into the hallway and was meet with the grinning face of Charlie.

"Having fun princess?" He asked teasingly and Riley once again rolled her eyes, in a more playful manner this time.

Charlie was a few years older than Riley but had been constant in her life. His father had worked at the palace so Charlie soon also become a butler. Some see it improper for the princess to have such a friendly relationship with the staff members, her parents never seemed to discourage it.

The two teenagers were laughing violently at what Charlie had said a few moments before. By this point they had reached the grand doors that led to the throne room. Charlie unsuccessfully tried to compose himself before knocking on the door. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the doors open to reveal Cory standing beside Farkle.

"Princess Riley" Charlie said as seriously as possible before his face breaking out into a massive grin. Riley stepped out from behind him and gave him a smile before he left the room.

Just as Charlie was about to close the door he whispered the word _snuffles,_ causing Riley to lose all seriousness and she bent over laughing, clutching her stomach.

Cory stood in front of her with an eyebrow raised at her antics and waited for her to finish. Meanwhile Farkle was standing there with a bewildered expression.

"Okay I am done" Riley stood up suddenly with a serious face, no traces of the laughter that was there moments ago.

"Good. Now I called you here regarding your engagement. I picked out a ring for you to wear Riley." Cory said before nodding to one of the many butlers waiting on the edges of the rooms.

The butler bowed and left the room briefly before returning bearing a large cushion in his hands. On top of this cushion sat a single diamond ring. It sparkled brightly as it was carried.

Riley gently picked up the ring before slipping it onto the proper finger. She held it up to take in the detail of it before dropping it to her side.

She tried to hide the disappointment that she couldn't even pick out her own ring. It was a lovely ring but it was too big for her taste.

"The ball is three days away and we need to keep the actual engagement under the wraps. We need the press to find this interesting, not old news. Do you understand?" Cory said sternly, looking at both teenagers in turn.

They both nodded quickly and shared a small smile between them.

"Now Riley, show Farkle where your room is. He will need to know for the future." Cory said cheerfully and Farkle made a choking noise at the back of his throat.

"Father!" Riley cried, turning a bright red before burying her head in her hands.

"Not like that! I will see you at dinner soon." Cory quickly said and turned away from them.

"Let's go" Riley said, looking over to Farkle and he followed her out of the throne room. The two went up at least 2 staircases and Farkle swore that with the amount of turns they made they should have been going in circles.

"My father has organised this banquet with the lords tonight so I need to make an appearance." Riley said over her shoulder as they come to a stop in front of large doors.

She opened the doors quickly and walked into the room, slipping off her heels as she walked.

"Hey Katy, this is Prince Farkle." Riley said to a blonde woman who was waiting in her room.

"Hi there." Katy said before turning to Riley.

"Come on." Katy said to the princess "We need to get you ready."

 **Please review! It does help me to write!**

 **KaeCover xx**


End file.
